1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and especially to a card connector which is adapted for insertion/ejecting of a card.
2. Description of Related Art
A card connector is generally used as an expanded recording apparatus of an electronic equipment such as a personal computer or a digital camera. PC card or memory card is installed in the card connector to electrically connect with the card connector for writing and reading necessary information. In recent years, as small memory cards, various kinds of memory cards having different shapes, such as a long one, a short one, a thick one, or a thin one, have been developed, and an N-in-1 card connector adapted for at least two cards in different kinds is desired to enhance an applicability of the electronic equipment. And such an N-in-1 card connector also need ejector for ejecting the cards received therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,413 discloses a card connector adapted for a first card with a short and wide type and a second card with a long and thin type, the card connector comprises an insulting housing, a plurality of first contacts and second contacts and an ejector. The ejector includes a slider with a heard groove, a spring and a metal pin. The first contacts and the second contacts are arrayed in two rows along an card insertion direction and respectively used for electrically with the first card and the second card. The slider is movable along a card inserting/ejecting direction and has a first engaging portion and a second engaging portion in an inner side thereof. When the first card inserts into the card connector, the first card will push the first engaging portion of the slider and bring the slider to move forwardly and be locked at a final position, where the first card electrically contacts with the first contacts completely. When the second card inserts into the card connector, a front portion of the second card will pass the first engaging portion and push the second engaging portion of the slider, then bring the slider to move forwardly and be locked together at the final position, where the second card electrically contacts with the second contacts completely. The ejector is able to engaging with two different cards in virtue of differences in shape between different cards. However, whether inserting the first card or the second card, the slider is pushed to move and the spring is compressed, so the spring may get an elastic distortion after being used frequently.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.